thunderhammer_comicsfandomcom-20200213-history
ThunderHammer comics Wiki:Saevon (Wizard of Merinium)
"Rignt........" -Saevon, quite frequently Saevonus Terras Nirarn (Saevon) is the half Demon- half Alzenian, prince of Alzenia. He is the son of Lisos and Allya of the west region of Alzenia. He is the leader of the Protectors of Earth (along with Blizzard.) Character History Samuel Ryder (born Saevon) is the Co-leader of The Protectors of the Earth. He is the son of Alzenion King Gyrus and human turned immortal, Lisos. Saevon lived as the prince of Alzenia for 14 years, before sensing Raenriar's (Darkness entity) power on earth. He departed from Alzenia to face him and they clashed in Neon City before attracting the attention the resident superhero, Lightning Storm, who attacks Saevon thinking he is the villian. This allows Raenriar to dimension jump and escape Earth, leaving Saevon to face the heroine after he accidently finds her mind mirror and enters it. The two bond after many quests together and form the Protectors of the Earth together, recieving the Neon City Guard Tower as a gift from the Intel. Saevon appears in all 20 book of ThunderHammer- Comics Universe One. Despite being the Co- leader of the Protectors of the Earth, Saevon found himslef alienated from the others. Saevon and the Protectors of earth guarded Neon City for years, guarding the city from corrupt villians such as Raenriar or RAGE. Saevon is the personal enemy of Aylla, Lord of the 12th Underworld. In all of Aylla and Saevon's confontations, neither has managed to come on top as Saevon has never been able to defeat Aylla and Ayalla has never been able to defeat Saevon. Personality Saevon is portrayed as being a pessimistic and depressing person. he despises the color white and he also shows no form of external sadness. He is also seems to be very mysterious and dark, often acting and dressing gothish always wearing his black cloak. He hates being half humen often stating," I accurse this mortal body." It is said his room is a breeding ground for darkness and creepiness. In the book StrikeFirst, he is revealed as a trickster, starting the prank war between the team. Powers *'Soul-self': The basis of almost all of Saevon's powers are derived from his soul-self. He is able to project his soul from his body into corporeal form, using it to interact with the physical world, affect others mentally, and to traverse through time-space. His soul-self takes the form of a double of his own. He is capable of changing it's shape and mass at will, and can alter his own appearance with his soul-self, like increasing his size or making his face hideous. He is able to project his soul-self into the minds of others to communicate, facilitate calm or to force people into submission with a devastating mental attack. *'Telekinesis': Saevon can merge a small part of his soul-self into objects in order to take control of them, with the object essentially becoming an extension of his soul-self ; this may be the reason why he prefers to take control of inanimate objects rather than people. *'Solid Constructs': With his soul-self able to be molded into any shape, Saevon often creates simple domes or walls that acts as barriers against attack. He can project solid bolts to be used as projectiles, or a steady stream of solid force. He has been shown making razor sharp blades to cut through obstacles, claws that can restrain foes, and floating platforms to ride on. *'Dimensional Travel': Saevon's soul-self is able to envelop him (along with at least seven other people) and travel to other dimensions, primarily Alzenia. He can use this technique to travel vast distances on Earth, or to teleport by momentarily displacing himself and then re-appearing in another location. He can pass through walls and obstacles by simply teleporting past them, giving the illusion of intangibility. At times, Saevon has been shown creating portals with his dark energy in order to travel, rather than utilizing his soul-self. *'Empathy': The psionic ability to sense the emotions of others, allowing him to gain insight into their thoughts and intentions, and even experience their own feelings. This also enables him to sense the mental state of others, as he has stated that he would know if someone's mind had been tampered with. Saevon can absorb the pain of others into his own body in order to induce rapid healing for them, and can heal himself by going into a trance of emotional calm. He can receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. By using his empathy to guide him, he can track others with his soul-self. *'Levitation': Saevon can levitate off the ground and fly, without visible projection of her dark energy as is shown when she utilizes telekinesis. His power is also sufficient to enable him to counter the gravitational pull of other planets. Main spells Raenriar Alsora Arila (healing factor) Alzenia Terras Raenriar Alzus (connection to Alzenian magic) Alzenia Alsora Mordoth Madur (Dark shield) Meridor MIdath Tiriro (Dark blast) Oziax moedth tirith Mordoth (Dark creation spell) Lintus Merdith Ririor (Light shield) Alzenia Renina Hydri (Light Burst) Dareth Mordin (light lightning) Ordoth Repol Estasi (Light Fire) Niria Melstos Midirth (Dark Maelstrom) Yordas Giria Wandius (Light Maelstrom) Telmar Mardith Yadir (Meditation) Iror Midar Figur Tald Girith Alzenia Mordoth (Teleportation) Relationships Lightning Storm- Best friend and partner, love interest White Clover- Good friend and teammate of saevon Silver Amazon- Close friend and teammate of saevon Red Warrior- Saevon's closest friend (besides Lightning) Appearance Saevon dresses in a standard Alsorian tunic, and wears a long, black cloak given to him by the Queen to enhance his powers twice as much. He wears a Mordoth necklace around his neck, which allowes him to perform more spells than he could normally do. He brown blue eyes, black hair and he has a belt of enchanted knives which he hides under his cloak. He also wears a sleeveless jacket with a black and gray shirt underneath it when not in action. Equipment - Seeing stone of plantir- allows Saevon to see the future. - Spell book. - Power enhancement stone- enhances Saevons power. - distress stone- gives Saevon a magical distress signal if anyone on his homeworld or his friends are in trouble. - Enhancement cloak- Material of cloak enhances Saevon's powers. Weaknesses - Saevon is half human so he is not immortal like the rest of his people. -Saevon' connection to Alzenian Magic can be interrupted by emotions or by external disturbances. Trivia - Saevon can also be called Seavon. - His name in Alzenian tongue means "child of doom" which foreshadows events to come. - His human name is Samuel Ryder. - He seems to harbor feelings for Lightning, even though emotions are complicated to him. - He is usually seen caring around a blue book (He stores it in a pocket inside of his tunic during combat), only he knows what is inside of it. In the book StrikeFirst, White Clover manages to get his hands on it, but cannot read it because it is in Alzenian. - He has a strong, personal hate for Aylla, who he describes as a "Sum of Raenriar".